A Creepy Doll
by Eternally Ebony
Summary: Ten years after Zim dies, someone new moves into his house. But when Dib had cleaned it out, he could never find one important part of Zim's alien technology...


**Disclaimer: IZ does not belong to me.**

_In a town, in the woods at the top of a hill  
__There's a house where no one lives_

Rumor has it that the person inside that strange house at the end of the road mysteriously died on his couch one afternoon. Some kid had broke in (for whatever reason), and found the green skinned inhabitant (a child, at that) dead on his couch. No one knows the cause of death, because the kid buried him and refused to let anyone come near him, muttering something like, "This isn't fair. I'm not supposed to win like this, so no one will win." He was insane, anyways.

But anyways, his house went up for sale, but because someone died in it, nobody wants to buy it. You took a look at it. It's pretty big, nice and roomy. No one would bother you, and though it needs some remodeling, you felt it has potential. Without hesitation, you told the saleswoman you want it. She tried to talk you out of buying it, but she was too distracted with your bag of cash to dissuade you. And it became yours.

_So you take a big bag of you big city money there  
__And buy it_

It took three months of remodeling and home improvement work to finish it, but you were pleased with the final result. Ten years ago, a bunch of stuff had been taken by the kid who buried the green kid, but according to your neighbors, he would always mutter something about not being able to find 'Gir', whatever that was. You decided not to let that creepy stuff get to you, and moved in.

But still, when became dark, you heard someone -or something- else moving around the house. You could there's something strange about this place, but you can't identify what. A haunting, familiar feeling closed in on your guts, so you decided to investigate tomorrow night.

_But at night, when the house is dark  
__And you're all alone, there's a noise upstairs_

Taking only a flashlight, you investigated the house for the first time. The attic and basement are the only places you hadn't explored as of yet. Something had kept you away from those places. But tonight, because the noise was coming from upstairs, you decided to go up the stairwell, and into the attic you had worked to avoid

_At the top of the stairs, there's a door  
__And you take a deep breath and try it_

Taking a deep breath, you opened the door, unsure of what you might find on the other side. The cold, brass knob turned slowly, allowing access to the cold, unmodified room behind it. You stopped as it creeks open, contemplating calling for back up. But no one you know believes in ghosts, so you decide to go on without back up. Hopefully, it would just be your imagination and nothing serious. Really, it's a great chance to explore the house.

_And the flashlight shows you something moving  
__Just inside the door_

The door creaked open slightly, not fully. You waved your flashlight around the room, letting it shine on everything. Once you had determined nothing would jump out and attack you, you entered the room, unsure and thinking about turning back. But you don't. Instead, you slipped into the room and shine your flashlight again on the contents of the admittedly small room.

_There's a tattered dress and a feeling  
__You have felt somewhere before..._

You saw a strange pink dress, tattered and ruined, on a chair. The pictures you had seen of the previous owner confirmed that they belong to him. A feeling of foreboding overwhelmed your senses, taking a few steps backwards, when you stepped on something. You looked down and found a green, ragged dog doll below your feet.

_And there's a creepy doll  
__That always follows you_

You picked it up, because you had never seen anything like it. It had been made of a course fabric, with a zipper down the middle. It had fake eyes that seemed to stare right into your own, judging you by what it saw of your soul.

_It's got a ruined eye  
__That's always open_

At that thought, you shivered. The doll rested in your palms, staring at nothing. In a way, it seemed more like a sleeping person than a doll. In a paranoid state, you tested it for a pulse, then felt foolish when it didn't have one. After all, it's just a doll.

_And there's a creepy doll  
__That always follows you_

You jumped when you realized something; the doll had stuck it's tongue out. Had it always been out? You couldn't remember that much. All you knew for sure was that you were being paranoid. Maybe it was your surroundings. You reminded yourself, it's just a doll.

_It's got a pretty mouth  
__To swallow you whole..._

That's when it jumped up and screamed. "Hello!"

_So you scream and you close the door  
__And you tell yourself it was just a dream_

Your voice echoed through the house as you screamed bloody murder. Quick as you could, you threw the doll down, told yourself it wasn't real, and locked yourself in your bedroom, telling yourself it was nothing more than a nightmare. You fell asleep, still whispering reassurances to yourself.

By morning, you had convinced yourself it was just a dream.

_In the morning you head into town  
__Cause you wanna go antiquing _

Perhaps it was because of your 'nightmare', but you had the sudden urge to get out of the house and explore the town you lived in. Taking a small pouch of money, you left, wondering about the strange doll. You had decided to dub this nightmare 'Gir', after the thing that the kid who found the dead guy couldn't find.

You arrived at a store in town, walking into it. A ding alerts whomever works there of your entry. Your eyes immediately focused on the strange wooden boxes being displayed around the room. It felt strange that someone would sell wooden boxes, but you had long ago deduced that this was a strange town.

Something tapped your shoulder, and you jump.

_In the store there's a strange old man  
__With a wandering eye and a withered hand_

You turned around, relieved that the one who tapped you was the storekeeper, an old man with wrinkled skin. His left eye seems to follow you, and his hand is withered and dried up. You tried not to stare as you tell the man you're looking for something for your new house.

_When he hands you the old wooden box  
__You can hear his old bones creaking_

Without a word, he handed you a box. There was something about it... you couldn't place it.

_And you know what you will find inside  
__The moment that you see_

All became clear when the old man handed you the key that opened the box. It scared you when you noticed a detail that you immediately wished you hadn't.

_That someone's carved your name into  
__The tarnished silver key..._

That you're name was engraved in the side of the key...

_And there's a creepy doll  
__That always follows you_

You thanked the man, paid for the box (which you felt you had to keep), and as soon as you were out of the shop, began running. You didn't know where, all you knew is that you couldn't go home yet. People stared but you ignore their eyes as you ran. Just... ran.

_It's got a ruined eye  
__That's always open_

You passed by the skool, the cemetery, the house of the famed Professor Membrane, and multiple other places that only served to remind you of that accursed doll...

_And there's a creepy doll  
__That always follows you_

You didn't know why, but you felt as though something was watching you. But there were no people around, just trees. And trees couldn't watch you.

_It's got a pretty mouth  
__To swallow you whole..._

You decided to go somewhere public until later. The feeling of someone watching you didn't leave all day. Not while you had gone to strange places. Not while you had done strange things. And in the supermarket, you had a strong urge to yell at someone to relieve the stress of it all.

_And when you go home late  
__The doll is waiting up for you_

Around midnight, you finally worked up the nerve to go home. When you arrived, you found the doll waiting at the kitchen table. That feeling crept up, the one you got last night. And then, it talked.

"Where've ya been?"

You told it you'd been 'out', and that you were hungry. You tried to ignore it, but the sight of a doll -a doll for Pete's sake!- at your table unnerved you, just slightly.

_And when you fix a snack  
__The doll says it would like one, too_

"Are you makin' waffles?" 'Gir' asked.

You told it no, you were making an Ice Cream Sunday. It asked if it could have one, too.

You make it one. After all, the best thing to do is make it happy so it wouldn't eat your head or something of that sort. When you had finished your Sunday, you ran to your bedroom and hid your face in your pillow.

_The doll is in your house and in your room  
__And in your bed  
__The doll is in your eyes and in your arms  
__And in your head, and you are crazy_

You looked up from your pillow, and suppressed a scream when you found Gir in your arms, resting peacefully. That doll was going to drive you mad, and you knew it. It looked up from it's 'slumber', and gave you a grin that was creepy, disturbing, and all other words to describe what you feel when you're scared.

For the next few weeks, you and the doll had an understanding. You would make it food, it wouldn't bug you during the day, or interfere with your personal life. But it more than made up for that during the nights, when it would torture you, and prevent you from getting any much needed sleep.

_Now it's late and you head downstairs  
__Cause you just can't sleep  
__So you make some tea_

You went downstairs one restless night to get tea, because it relaxed you. Ever since discovering Gir, you found you were drinking it much more often.

_And the doll disapprovingly asks  
__If you really need that much honey_

When you began adding honey, because you had a sweet-tooth, Gir raised it's one eyebrow and asked if you really needed that much honey. You scoffed, telling him yes, you did. Gir growled at you, and began ranting like it usually did when it was mad. You could make out only a few words, like 'Zim', 'Dib', and 'Irken', but the rest were always blurry.

It kind of freaked you out when you overheard, 'Death to all mankind!'.

_You decide that you've had enough  
__And you lock the doll in the wooden box  
__You put the box in the fireplace next to  
__Your bag of big city money_

That's why you came today. You have decided to get rid of Gir. He's nothing but a nuisance to your life and sanity. His waffles are pretty good, but more often than not he puts weird things in them. So, you trick him into letting you put him inside a wooden box and locking him inside. Once it's locked (in case he tries to escape), you throw Gir into the fireplace you installed.

_As smoke fills up your tiny room  
__There's nothing you can do_

All of a sudden, the room you're in fills with smoke. You try to open the door, but you're surprised to find it's not there anymore. You scream, cry out for help, kick against the wall, when it comes to you.

_And far too late you realize the one  
__Inside the box is you..._

You're inside the box.

You can hear Gir's insane cackling over the fire. You call to him, begging him to let you out. When he says no, you ask him why. He tells you that you stole his master's house, and that it needs to be empty for when his master comes back. You can only assume the green kid is his master. He tells you that he was unable to stop the Dib from taking his master's stuff, but he'll stop you from taking the base.

_And there's a creepy doll  
__That always follows you_

You take this moment to recall everything. From buying the house to meeting Gir to, well, this, you regret not listening to the people who advised you against buying the house. You're terrified. You can't escape you're doom. And there's nothing you can do.

Not this time.

_It's got a ruined eye  
__That's always open_

You can see Gir's eye through the keyhole. Without much thought, you throw a splinter at it, piercing the glass, and see that it has no effect. Gir's not alive; he can't feel. Whatever he is, he's deranged. Well, that much is obvious.

_And there's a creepy doll  
__That always follows you_

Your soul is now trapped inside the wooden box. You watch as Gir kills buyer after buyer, their souls joining yours in eternal torment. You can't escape. You can only watch, regret, and think. Mostly, you wonder, 'What if...?'

But there's no going back now. Gir has consumed your soul, and no one can save you...

_It's got a pretty mouth  
__To swallow you whole..._

**Creepy, isn't it? Well, we always knew Gir was insane. We just didn't know how much!**

**Review, please!**


End file.
